Alturath Fi Alnuwr
by Shadowriver Prime
Summary: What secrets are there? What happened in the past? Part Two of the Secret Heritage series
1. Prologue

Two mechs stood in front of the communications control, studying the possible entry points. Entry points to Cybertron.

"My Lord: Plans to enter Cybertron?" A tall silver and black mech turned to face his most loyal servant. The mech had purple biolights adoring him. A mask covered his optics, not showing any emotion.

The mech smiled maliciously, knowing what he was asking. Turning back to face the screen again, he answered him.

"The Autobots aren't just weak, but foolish. They think just because they have won many of our battles, they can let their guards down," he hissed, a sick twisted delight in his voice, "But it will be their downfall. By the time we are down with them, only their bodies will be lying all across Cybertron. Their extinguished sparks as my trophies!"

Tossing his helm back, he released a mad cackle, the cruel sound ringing in the air.

* * *

In a different room, a silver mech held a little sparkling in his arms, fear in his optics. The sparkling was a deep maroon color, proud wings swept behind his back. But he never flew, he was to afraid.

Tucking him into his crib, the silver mech sang a soft lullaby. The seekerlet cooed, his crimson optics bright with wonder. Smiling, he stroked the little one's cheek before exiting.

The mech sped down the hallway as fast as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. If his mate ever found out, the mechling would die, and he didn't want that to happen.

Besides, the backlash of the bond wouldn't just hurt him, it would hurt his first born son. No, he wasn't going to allow that to happen!


	2. Chapter One: What Happens Now

Chapter Text

Bumblebee yawned, bored out of his processors, not to mention sleep-deprived. Sure, when he was a young mech, he wanted to be a part of the Elite Guard. But he was always part of some BORING meeting that almost had him falling asleep now. Not to mention Sentinel. And besides, yesterday his commander had him work all day, he didn't even get to recharge dammit! Trying to pay attention to Sentinel, wanting to get all this over with, but it was hard to with the way he was treating them.

Primus, they weren't STUPID! He didn't need to talk down to them as if they didn't understand anything! Gggrrrggghhh….

A servo slamming on the table in front of him had Bumblebee jumping from his seat, and he looked straight into the irritated optics of one Sentinel Magnus. Uh oh.

* * *

Bumblebee fidgeted, uncomfortable with the way Sentinel was staring at him. The office was sort of barren, there was no personal belongings except the Magnus Hammer and Sentinel's old shield. And the desk and chairs, gotta have the desk and chairs!

" So," Sentinel said, "Want to explain why you looked bored and ready to go to recharge?" But Bumblebee knew, knew what Sentinel really wanted to do. The "Magnus" wanted to kick him off, make work jobs that would treat him like scrap. That's what he wanted originally when they had still been on Earth. Okay, not really. He just thought they were idiots. And losers. But still, he was very sure Sentinel at one point wanted them to work jobs that would treat them like slag. Ugh, he really would have to tell the glitch head why he was about to snooze off.

"Sir," he said, the words for some reason disgusting on his glossa, actually it wasn't surprising, "My commander had me working all night and I didn't get the chance to recharge or get any rest. Then I had the meeting, I really was trying to stay awake. I really was!" Sentinel looked at him with a annoyed look, but then it turned sickly sweet, and Bumblebee's spark sank. He knew that look.

It meant Sentinel wanted something in exchange for pardoning him.

"Soooo, Bumbler-bot," he sneered, "If I excuse you from this incident, you will have to do a favor for me." He knew it. Hopefully it's not that bad...

"You'll have to guard the dangerous criminal sectors of Trypticom Prison," he said.

" _ **ALONE**_."

* * *

 **NOTES:** This story is based on a fic by sassbrat(Here on this site) and (I am not sure which fanfiction site they work on) who are the owners of the original story. Though I won't tell because it will spoil the story, so you will have to wait and find out!


End file.
